


A Hero's Journey (An Original Work)

by Piglet_anxiety465



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character building, Clairvoyance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piglet_anxiety465/pseuds/Piglet_anxiety465
Summary: This is my first work on the site, and first published work. It is my own creation. I would love some commentary if at all possible if not that's cool too. I have no beta so ehh. What you see is what I edited myself. The schedule is wonky, but I will try to keep it updated as much as I can.





	A Hero's Journey (An Original Work)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on the site, and first published work. It is my own creation. I would love some commentary if at all possible if not that's cool too. I have no beta so ehh. What you see is what I edited myself. The schedule is wonky, but I will try to keep it updated as much as I can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work on the site, and first published work. It is my own creation. I would love some commentary if at all possible if not that's cool too. I have no beta so ehh. What you see is what I edited myself. The schedule is wonky, but I will try to keep it updated as much as I can. This is the first of, maybe, many chapters.

I tumble down. An awful fall, really. Just slamming into the ground over and over; most likely, bruises are going to be all over me after this whole ordeal. Something slams straight into the center of my back, and I’m forced to a painfully sudden stop. Groaning, I steadily push myself off the ground, and glare at the jagged rock that swiftly ended my tumble. Rubbing my aching  back and dusting the grime off, I glance around. I seemed to have landed directly into an underground cave. It all looks damp, musty, and dirty; mold and algae nearly engulf the whole ceiling along with the light teal glow worms that have slime dripping from them. Rotting torches rest in rusted, old sconces on the walls. It’s all downright disgusting. Some kind of goop drips down onto my shoulder and my gag reflex begins working again. My stomach is roiling, and I’m glad that I haven’t eaten anything because I am thoroughly done with this place. My eyes trace over the room once more before glancing up at the slope I had fallen down. Or was I pushed, I can’t quite remember. It was so ragged, uneven, and seemingly went on for miles that I’m surprised I’m not worse off than a few bumps and bruises.

I trudged over to the bottom of the it and tried to climb up. Grasping on the jutted out rocks, and placing my feet in the indentations, I move my way upward. Only to immediately lose my grip and footing pitching back down. I got right back up and tried again to no avail, giving up for a moment I let out an exasperated sigh.

“Your attempts are quite pitiful. I hope you know that kid,” A voice calls from behind me.

Shrieking, a completely masculine shriek, I twist around to see sitting on a rock was a man. His clothes were quite bland. He was in a tan, loose shirt with dark brown or black pants. His boots were worn in and ratty, but I had no room to judge I looked just as ragged and dirty as he did. A small smile played on his lips. His hair was a wild mess of black and brown. I glare at him.

“My effort isn’t pitiful,”

The man shrugs. He stands and grabs a sword sheath off the ground next to him.

“Name’s Byron,”     

"That’s nice,” I say offhandedly.

“Listen. Don’t listen. I quite frankly don’t care, but I’ve already tried and failed. It’s too unstable for anyone to grasp a hold of anything long enough to have a chance at climbing up,”

Giving him a pointed look I roll my eyes. “Okay well, do you have a better idea? Cause I sure don’t,” He smiles and shrugs.

I throw my hands up into the air. “Are you kidding me right now?” I shout pacing.

“Nope,”

He gives me an unimpressed look and I snarl at him glaring right back. I may have a slight attitude, but it is entirely justified. This man, Byron is utterly useless and unhelpful.  

I look away from him and around the cavern once more. There’s a darker area in the other half of the it that I hadn’t noticed before.

“Have you tried to walk around the other areas?” I ask walking over.

“I did, but it eventually became too dark for me to see anything in front of me so I came back,”

“Weak,” I snark.

“Doubt you could do the same, kid,”

“Name’s not kid,”

“Well then what is it?” He asks walking over to me. I don’t respond keep walking closer and closer to the dark areas, and further away from him.

“Stay away from there. You don’t know what’s down there,” Byron shouts after me.

“Neither do you,” I retort. Sounds of something slinking darkness begins to surround me the further in I go.

A weight caresses the small part of my toe shattering my courageous composure. Backing up and trying to gain my bearings is my immediate plan of action. I take a few moments to convince myself  that nothing is wrong. I continue on my walk deeper into the darkness when the noise gets louder.

My heart beats like a fluttering hummingbird against my ribcage. Feet slam on the ground behind me; I spare a glance over my shoulder to see the silhouette of a man jogging towards me. The figure jogs up to me and I can slightly make out Byron’s face.

“Come to join me. I thought it was too dark,” I tease. From the low lighting a ghost of a smile is hinted on his lips.

“You’re young and stupid, but I don’t believe it is your time yet. And besides, I do love a good adventure. Even if my partner is super short and stupidly reckless,” He laughs. I pout. I’m around a head or so shorter than him. So I’m not _that_ much smaller.

“I’m not short,” I bark at him. He just pats my head, chuckles, and keeps on walking. I watch as he goes muttering a quiet, “Jerk” before running to catch up with him setting myself just slightly behind him. I’m not too far hidden behind him that I can’t see; however, the light is dissipating as we walk away from the glow worm covered ceiling.

“If you were so afraid to come in here until I walked in, why are you now in front of me?” My inquiry has him stop and move to the side before I can make out him dramatically bowing to me letting walk in front. I scoff at the ridiculous display and march my way in front of him with a huff. With his longer legs Byron manages to walk side-by-side with me. We both continue on our merry way down the dark abyss.

* * *

As we walked into the darkness, I begin to vaguely notice that out of the corner of my eye Bryon keeps glancing around the cavern nervously. Is he really expecting us to be attacked? What’s so dangerous down here? A few gruesome ideas came to find making me shudder. My foot catches on something tripping me up as I fail to regain my balance. The ground rushes towards me; I brace for impact, my hands going out in front of me, only to stop a few inches from the ground. The back of my shirt pulled taunt with the loose parts  wisping gently along my sides ; the front of my shirt is pulled equally taunt against my chest. An arm slings around my stomach pulling me up and away from the ground.

I’m set up right back on my feet, my back leaned up against someone’s chest. Craning my neck around, looking at the person. It is unsurprising to see Bryon standing behind me holding me to his chest. His arm is still slung around my stomach, but he is no longer gripping the back of my shirt any longer. We lock eyes with one another, our gazes meet. I’m entranced by his emerald green eyes that I hardly notice his hand fall away from my stomach, or the pain in my neck. I do; however, notice his hand reaching up and grasping the back of my neck pulling me in as if he was to kiss me.

We get close before, like a slap to the face, we are knocked out of our trance. I jerk away his hand dropping from my neck with him backing away just as much. He’s gaping at me like a fish; my mouth does not seem to want to close. I am certain I am blushing red as my face feels quite sickly warm.

“Thanks for the catch,” I say before stepping another step away. He nods and we start up walking again. Our shoulders bumping against each other as we walk through the darkness together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that is the first chapter of the story. Let me know what you think so far. And i hope to get more out sooon as i figure out where I'm going with this. Thank you all for reading CHapter 1 of a Hero's Journey.. IDEK what i am doing anymore.


End file.
